


Nobody Leaves Mistah J

by Ghuleh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh/pseuds/Ghuleh
Summary: Harley has had enough with The Jokers mistreatment of her and decides to leave him. But the Joker has other ideas.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 18
Collections: Favourite Harley and Joker Fanfics, harley_joker





	Nobody Leaves Mistah J

Harley sighed heavily at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and rubbed at her head - that was gonna bruise in the morning.  
She thought her punchline was funny, The Joker thought punching her in the eye was funny.  
"I tell the punchlines around here!" He screamed when she delivered her quip to the falling batman. Jokers fists knocked her straight to the ground. 

Harley sat on the bathroom floor and quietly sobbed. All the good times they shared. The love, the heists, the sex... it was not enough anymore. For every good time there was an equally bad, if not worse time that followed.  
"That's it! Mr J ain't gonna hurt me no more!" She told herself. She stood up and unlocked the door. 

It was a small bathroom in the underground warehouse lair where they stayed. A few of the jokers henchmen quickly scattered across the room and tried not to look at Harley as she marched to The Jokers office.  
She knew she wasnt allowed in there. Her puddin had to think, and she was his distraction. But this would be the very last time she would ever go in because she was leaving for good. 

"What" snarled the joker. He had attempted to ignore her the first few times she called his name, hoping she would go away and find someone else to bother. The joker just shrugged his shoulders when she told him that their relationship was over, as if it didnt phase him at all. 

She stormed off, straight to the bedroom to pack her belongings in a case.  
A change of clothes, makeup, hammers, some stuffed animals she won at the fairground. Messily stuffing it into the case and tugging the zipper shut.  
"Harls, we both know you're not going anywhere."  
She jumped and spun around as perfectly as a ballerina on her toes. The Joker was leaning on the bedroom door frame and grinning, flicking imaginary pieces of lindt with his long fingers.  
"I am. You jus' watch me!" She replied and grabbed her over stuffed case off the bed, not realising how heavy it was as it dropped onto the floor.  
A rustle came from down the hallway, The Jokers Henchmen wanting to know what was going on. Their relationship was gossip to them. The joker roared and slammed the bedroom door and they scurried away like frightened rats.  
"I.. I dont want no trouble Mistah J... I jus' wanted ta..."  
"I dont care. Harley." Joker interrupted her as he approached. He was tall, and overshadowed her.  
"I dont care about you. I dont care about us. I dont care about this - whatever you think 'this' is. But what I do care about is myself, and my reputation. And I wont have a silly little girl think she can walk out on ME!"  
He pulled the case handle out of her hands as she shrunk down, pulling her knees to her chest and her arms over her head in an effort to protect herself.  
"You really think you can leave ME, Harley? Hmm? How do you think that makes daddy look? I'd be a laughing stock amongst my own men! And like I've told you before, I TELL THE PUNCHLINE AROUND HERE!"  
He dropped the case and kicked it across the floor, picked harley up by her wrist, walking her over to the bed.  
"But Puddin, you like it when people laugh, dont ya?" She squeaked.  
POW! A sharp blow to her jaw silenced her. The Joker rubbed his fist as if it hurt him more, and Harley looked at him with concern.  
"Oh Puddin, ya hurt ya hand! Lemme see." She said, reaching out her own dainty fingers to his to examine his red knuckles. It looked worse on his bleached skin.  
Without hesitation the Joker grinned again and snapped up her wrists in his hurt hand and pushed her face down into the pillow with the other. Her legs kicked out, her body going limp as she ran out of air from the suffocation of the pillow.  
"The only pain I have is you. And I like it better when that pain is silent" Joker snarled. 

When she finally awoke, confused and dizzy, she found herself tied up to the posts on the bed. It didnt frighten her, as it was a position she found herself in regularly in the Jokers bedroom.  
Joker raised an eyebrow from his seat in the corner of the room when he saw Harley murmur awake. 

"Rise and Shine, Cupcake." He laughed. He spun a small knife round his fingers. "Had time to think?"  
Harley wriggled but the rope was too tight around her wrists and ankles.  
"Fink about what, Puddin?" She asked.  
A familiar laughter erupted from the room. She was a clever woman, playing dumb. But the Joker was also smart, always one step ahead. He took 2 long strides and he was at the bedside, toying with the knife. He loved the look of fear in Harleys eyes. It aroused him.  
"Where you gonna go, when you leave here?" he asked. Harley said nothing. "Because you'll need somewhere to stay. Might I reccomend Arkham Asylum? Although the food is kinda tasteless, its not a bad place to rest your head." He continued with a grin.  
He got onto the bed, Kneeling over Harleys body. Knife dragging down her stomach, he ripped open the Harlequin jumpsuit, exposing her skin.  
"You'll fit right in!" He laughed.  
He tore at her clothes, discarding them carelessly onto the floor until she was left in nothing but her underwear and her Harlequin hat.  
"So beautiful. That's what I like about you Harley. Bombshell Blonde. The Bomb part appealed to me most of all." 

His own purple jacket came off now, then his bowtie, then a flower that squirted acid. He unbuttoned his shirt and let that fall to the floor with the pile of clothing now collecting there.  
White bleached skin, ribs visible from his sleek frame. He leaned right over her and hissed.  
"You're MINE Harley. I made you, I guided you. And you want to LEAVE me? After EVERYTHING I've done for you!?!"  
"I'm sorry Mistah J...! I won't go, I didn't know ya cared so much!" Harley squeaked. He was heavy on her, his cock growing harder under his trousers. He tore them off too, stroking himself a little to ease the throbbing. He let out a sigh and she saw the passion in his eyes.  
"Puddin please! Cut me free and I'll show ya! I'll show ya how thankful I am ta have you" Harley pleaded.  
The knife sliced the ropes off her sore wrists and ankles. Rope burn tearing through her skin.  
She climbed onto the Jokers lap, lowering herself over his aching cock. It was hard and long, it filled her petite pussy. She rode him, slowly at first and then she quickened her pace, panting as she did. He felt so good and she could cum any second when she rode him like this.  
"Yes, go on baby. Cum for Daddy." The Joker growled into her ear. His rough voice was enough to top her as she came all over his lap, still bouncing to pleasure him.  
He wrapped his hands on her hips, flipped her over as if she was weightless and pushed her face back into the pillow the way he had done before. Pounding himself inside her tight, soaking pussy, his hand on her neck to balance himself.  
He felt himself cum, filling her to the brim. His Harley felt incredible. His toy. 

When he had finished, he stood up and began to redress himself, not looking at Harley at all.  
"I love ya, Puddin. I wont ever go anywhere." Harley cooed from the bed, drawing little hearts with her finger tip onto the pillow with a smile. She sat up and slipped her red night dress over her shoulders.  
The Joker walked across the room, picked up her case from the floor and stood it up by the door frame.  
He listened behind the door to make sure the Henchmen could hear what he was going to say. He knew they would have been listening to everything.  
Nobody walked out on him. He had to make sure they all knew that he gets the last laugh. He called the shots.  
Turning around he grabbed harley by the wrist and dragged her up off the bed, pulling her into his loving embrace.  
"You wouldn't ever leave me Harls, I know."  
He kissed her nose and she giggled.  
"But like I said, I dont really care about you. Enjoy Gotham City!"  
He erupted in a fit of laughter as he opened the bedroom door and pushed her away from him and into the small congregation of Henchmen leaning to the keyhole.  
He threw her case out after her whilst still laughing and slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave me a kudos if you liked it


End file.
